Juvia Loxar (ckacks)
by ope-hana
Summary: Juvia con posibles encuentro o enamoramientos... CAPITULO 4 CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA 416...
1. Sombras

**hola espero que les guste aunque se que la mayoria no pero es parte del fiction.**

**los personajes no son mios son de hiro mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>... frosch?<strong>

-¿pequeño que haces aquí?- dijo la maga de agua

-frosch se ha perdido- dijo el pequeño neko, con lágrimas en el rostro.

-juvia te llevara a tu gremio, o sabes donde esta rougue-san–. Abrazando al pequeño frosch.

-frosch lleva dos días desde que vio a rouge- lo dijo viendo, a la maga de agua, mientras lloraba.

Juvia iba platicando con frosch para que el pequeño neko sonriera.

Después de caminar por el extenso bosque, se quedaron acampando, ya que para llegar al gremio de sabertooth se tardan una semana.

En la tienda juvia se durmió con frosch, ya que el neko empezaba a llorar por haberse alejado de su amigo.

Había pasado la semana y con cansancio llegaron a las puertas, de sabertooth, cosa que dobengal les dijo que no estaban los demás magos, que estaban en busca de frosch, a lo que juvia respondio, que los comunicaran por medio de una lacrima, a lo que dobengal dijo que no podía, ya que su lacrima estaba descompuesta.

Después de pensar juvia decidió ir a su gremio ya que encontró a frosch en la ciudad de clover.

En el camino, de nuevo iban platicando sobre lo que les gustaba uno al otro.

Cuando pasaron por un lago, cosa que la maga de agua se emocionó y se acercó para tomar un baño.

Jugando con el agua invito al pequeño neko, para que se bañara, en lo que lavaba su ropa.

Ambos estaban jugando con el agua, cosa que no notaron que un mago que los observaba desde el otro lado del lago.

El mago se acercó con cautela y sorprendió a juvia, y a frosch.

-frosch eres tú?- hablo el mago de las sombras.

-rouge, eres tú?- dijo el neko mientras juvia lo sostenia adentro del agua.

-si frosch soy yo, te he buscado por días…- acercándose donde estaba frosch, estiro sus brazos para abrazar, al pequeño neko.

Juvia estaba feliz por el reencuentro que se le olvido que estaba desnuda, adentro del agua, cuando volvió en sí, se puso roja y convirtió su cuerpo en agua.

Rougue abrazaba a frosch cuando voltio su mirada para darle las gracias, a la maga elemental, vio que estaba roja y que su cuerpo estaba completamente de agua.

-disculpa me daré la vuelta, cuando termines me hablas…- dijo el mago, todo sonrojado.

-frosch piensa lo mismo-

Después de diez minutos, juvia ya estaba lista, y un poco apenada hablo.

-disculpe rougue-san… juvia ya está lista.

Rougue se dio la vuelta abrazando a frosch, cuando la vio quedo asombrado, vio a juvia con cierto brillo, que hizo que se sonrojara.

-quiero darte las gracias por haber cuidado a frosch.

-no tienes por qué agradecer, juvia lo hizo por que vio a frosch solo en la aldea, donde juvia hizo una misión.

-yo también hice una misión, pero perdí de vista a frosch cuando compraba víveres, pero cuando vi que ya no estaba busque por toda la cuidad, después me dirigí al gremio a pedir ayuda, pero hace unos días cuando regresaba con los demás, después de ir a buscar, encontré o me llego un olor a frosch, eso me llevo hasta aquí…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo con un silencio incomodo, y con una sonrisa, cosa que a juvia ya estaba harta pero no sabía que decir, y ni que hacer. Hasta que frosch rompió el silencio.

-frosch tiene hambre- lo decía mientras tocaba su pancita.

Ambos magos se vieron de nuevo y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-juvia tiene comida... /- pondré una fogata.

Ambos se rieron. Después de unas horas ya se habían tratado, pero era incómodo.

Se hizo de noche, rougue ayudo a juvia poniendo la tienda.

Después de eso volvieron a cenar, juvia y rougue hablaban de sus gremios, de sus amigos, y de sus amores no correspondidos.

Después de un rato la fogata se apagó todo quedo en silencio, frosch se había quedado dormido, juvia lo acostó adentro de la tienda. Salió un rato para hacerle compañía a rougue.

Los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas… cuando juvia comento.

-a juvia le gusta las noches… ver como las estrellas alumbran, ver las estrellas me relajan.- lo decía mientras suspiraba, cosa que rougue lo noto.

-a mí también…- viendo a juvia –también me gusta la noche junto con la lluvia me hace sentir en paz…- después de decir esto la maga lo mira con un sonrojo.

Ambos magos se vieron el uno al otro, sus rostro se estaban acercando, su corazones latían a mil por hora, cuando sus labios se acercaron, se dieron un beso tierno, con nervios ya que para ellos era su primer beso, después de eso ambos se miraron se sintieron emocionados… y un poco sonrojados.

_**¿Acaso se habían enamorado en tan poco tiempo?**_


	2. Freed justine

_los personajes son de hiro mashima._

* * *

><p>Él se sentía atraído por la maga de agua, pero porque, si desde que la conoció la miraba con desprecio, que es lo que la atrajo, será por no herir a cana cuando se activaron las runas, su convicción de amistad ante una pelea, o cuando se esforzó mucho por ayudar a gray en la pelea con grimoire heart, todo era confuso para él. No se sentía capaz de verla, aunque bickslow ya se había dado cuenta. Que su compañero se estaba enamorando de la maga.<p>

-hey freed en que piensas?- dijo laxus observando a freed que llevaba rato observando a la maga elemental.

-disculpa laxus, no es nada… solo necesito despejar mi mente- después de eso decidió ir a la biblioteca.

-parece que nuestro amigo se está enamorando por cierta maga- comento bickslow.

-lo sé, lo malo que esa maga tiene ojos para una persona totalmente estúpida- murmuro laxus mientras veía a gray y a natsu pelear.

Después de un rato laxus se levantó, se dirigió donde estaba la barra, al llegar le murmuro algo a la albina mayor de los Strauss, la albina rio con picardía. Después de eso ambos desaparecieron.

Juvia ya se había aburrido de apoyar a gray y decidió que era tiempo de tomar algo refrescante, cuando llego a la barra vio que no estaba mira, se quedó en la barra a esperar, después de unos minutos mira salió de la bodega. –mira-san, juvia la estaba esperando, para pedirle una bebida- lo decía con una sonrisa. –ara, ara antes de eso hazme un favor sale- mira lo decía con una sonrisa traviesa. –juvia ayudara en lo que pidas mira-san, solo dígame que es.

-no es mucho solo debes llevarle esto a freed que está en la biblioteca, dile que es un regalo de laxus- ella seguía sonriendo. Juvia le dio cosa al saber que le llevaría algo a freed, nunca había tratado con él desde que paso lo de fantasía, pero era un favor que le pedía mira, cosa que no podía negarle. –está bien, se lo llevare.

Juvia recogió la bandeja, camino donde estaba la biblioteca, cuando entro vio a freed leyendo tan tranquilo. Freed al sentir que alguien lo miraba rápido saco su espada y apunto donde estaba la persona.

Se paralizo y se puso nervioso al ver que era la maga que cuyos sentimientos y pensamientos eran para ella. –lo siento freed-san, juvia no quería molestarlo…- lo decía un poco asustada.

-lo siento juvia pensé que era un enemigo- lo decía mientras ponía su espada en su lugar.

-¿enemigo?... freed-san, considera a juvia enemiga- juvia lo decía una forma triste y desanimada.

-no, no es eso juvia, solo que siempre he estado alerta, es un mal habito- exclamo el peli verde, cuando vio que juvia traía una bandeja con comida. –y eso ¿para quién es?.

Juvia lo miro y miro la bandeja –es para usted me lo dio mira, dijo que se lo manda laxus-san- mientras extendía sus manos con la bandeja.

-¿laxus?- murmuro.

-si laxus-san, viene con un mensaje "espero que lo aproveches".

Juvia le dio la bandeja y se alejó hacia la salida, freed se puso a analizar lo que dijo juvia.

Juvia intento abrir la puerta pero esta, estaba misteriosamente atascada. Freed noto que juvia no podía abrir la puerta, es cuando entendió el mensaje. Juvia al notar que no podía abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa –freed-san, te puedo hacer compañía en lo que mira se da cuenta que no llego, y venga a buscarnos.

-claro ven acércate- le hizo señas para que se sentara a un lado de él. Sabía que era una oportunidad única y que no la desperdiciaría.

Ambos se quedaron platicando de sus misiones, anécdotas, cosa que se reían, había también pocos roces de manos. Después se pusieron hablar de libros, cosa que freed se sorprendió mas al saber que juvia conocía o tenia buenos gustos. Ya era noche y hacia frio, y nadie los fue a buscar.

-creo que mira-san, esta demasiada ocupada o algo le paso, que olvido que estábamos aquí- murmuro la loxar.

-tienes frio?- después de decir eso se quitó su gabardina y se lo puso a juvia, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en ambos.

-quieres que lea una novela en lo que se dan cuenta que faltamos- hablo el peli verde. –sí, espero que no sea una molestia freed-san, juvia no quiere molestarlo.

-descuida será un placer.

Freed empezó a leer, después de un tiempo juvia quedo dormida, freed junto las bancas para recostarla, cuando la observo, parecía un hermoso ángel, cosa que no pudo evitar robarle un beso en los labios, su pecho latía demasiado rápido, tenía una gran alegría y deseo, después de separar sus labios de ella, volvió a robarle otro beso. Se acostó a un lado de ella puso su mano debajo de la cabeza de juvia, al poco rato se quedaron dormidos. Juvia sintió algo cálido, hizo que se acercara más y lo abrazara. Ambos ya estaban dormidos y abrazados como una pareja.

Mira llego temprano junto con laxus, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, cuando abrieron la puerta de manera sigilosa, entraron y vieron a ambos magos durmiendo, abrazándose uno al otro. Los dos se miran con complicidad, se retiran de manera sigilosa. –Es mejor despertarlos antes que lleguen los demás- dijo el mago del rayo.

-no, hay que dejar que freed disfrute hasta el final- dijo la albina.

-vaya lo que uno hace por los amigos…


	3. Mi ultimo beso

**los personajes son de hiro mashima**

***esto se me vino a mi mente ya que en unos días nos mudaremos a otro lugar y se me vino a mi mente espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><span>** <span> Mundo alterno  **

...

Ella se tenía que ir a otro lugar, pero antes de marcharse y continuar con su esposo e hijo tenía que despedirse de otra persona con la que ella fue su primer amor, y no es que no amara a su esposo Lyon. Pero él fue su primer amor, aunque siempre que él se le iba a declarar había o pasaba algo que hacía que ninguno de los dos se declarara…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando ella se casó, él le dijo por que no la espero; él se dedicó más a su trabajo tratando de seguir. Ella siguió aunque le dolía aquellas palabras que él le dijo el día que se casó, había pasado el tiempo y ahora ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo, cuando lo volvió a verlo de nuevo, el venia de otro lado de la calle viendo su celular a lo que ella trato de entrar en un local para que él no la reconociera.<em>

_El, la vio, se dio cuenta que se sintió avergonzada, avergonzada de que ya esperaba a su primer hijo; la volvió a mirar y fingió que le ponía atención al aparato que llevaba en sus manos._

_Siempre que ella lo veía y se ponía nerviosa y tensa o evitaba pasar cerca de él._

_El, siempre que la veía trataba de fingir que nada pasaba pero siempre estaba atento a lo que ella hacia y se alegraba al verla._

Un día como si nada su esposo llego, diciendo que se tenía que ir a otro país que empacara las cosas que faltaban que en tres días se iban en lo que arreglaba algunas cosas de su trabajo.

Al llegarle la noticia estaba feliz pero ese día ella lo vio y por primera vez después de cinco largos años él le hablo diciéndole —hola

Ella con timidez y nerviosismo contesto con —hola…-evito a mirarlo —adiós- es todo lo que dijo y se retiró.

Era el día en el que se tenían que ir, todo estaba listo pero antes de irse tenía que hacer algo antes que se lamentara.

Ella se arregló como una diosa y se fue al parque. Sabía que el siempre pasaba con su moto a las 7:25 pm ella espero como si fuera su primera cita. El paso a las 7:20 cuando la vio, ella le hizo señas el con dudas se acercó.

—hola – viéndola de pies a cabeza

—H-hola…-demasiada timidez y nerviosismo

Me vas a decir adiós y te marcharas como la última vez- dijo un tono juguetón

Ella respiro profundo, se acercó y lo beso después de separarse le dijo —solo quiero decirte que aun te sigo amando…- se agacho un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho –pero ahora quise recordar tus besos…- unas lágrimas caían de su rostro –por que mañana yo ya no te vere y este- lo beso de nuevo – será _mi último beso_… Laxus

—Yo también…-dudo — también te amo juvia- la abrazo a él le dolía lo que ella decía, pero no podía decirle que se quedara con él, ella ya tenía una familia un hogar lo que siempre deseo, siempre se le veía feliz cuando él la veía con su familia y cada quien escogió su camino.

—Sabes – la miro a los ojos — este será mi regalo de despedida- la beso en donde ninguno de los dos se quería apartarse pero en ese momento sonó un celular.

Después de que juvia contestara se acercó para decirle el ultimo adiós.

—laxus… adiós- le regalo una sonrisa

Laxus al escuchar eso, la tomo de las manos, la brazo fuertemente y la beso, ese beso duro demasiado tiempo… Ambos sabían que era su _ultimo beso_

* * *

><p><em><span>* como quedo...<span>_


	4. ¿gruvia?

Spoiler del capitulo 416

* * *

><p>Todos ellos habían tenido pérdidas… el gremio estaba disuelto y aun mas, Fairy tail se disolvía…<p>

Cada uno eligió su camino hacia adelante.

Natsu y happy, decidieron darse un tiempo para irse a entrenar dejando a sola a Lucy

Juvia hablo con su amado gray-sama, le confeso todo lo que paso.

Todos y cada uno se dispuso a seguir adelante pero una pareja estaba iniciando.

Gray al escuchar todo, lo que decía la maga del agua, se puso a llorar y pidió perdón, a Juvia le pareció extraño, pero abrazo a su amado…

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos… después ambos acordaron que Gray nunca dejaría a juvia y que siempre la llevaría a su lado…..


End file.
